


Rouge and Rapier

by iArgent



Series: Rouge and Rapier [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive
Genre: Angeal worries, Gaia/Eos bent together for a larger work that isn't published yet, Genesis being a bro, Iggy the mother hen, M/M, Multi, Nyx being awkward, Secret Relationship, Walking in on your friends having sex isn't great. Just ask Genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: When Angeal gets a call from Ignis, Genesis is sent to look for their wayward Prince. Upon deciding to stop by his friends house for an extra set of eyes, he finds not only the prince, but a bit of a secret, and possibly the need to testify if there's a noise complaint.





	Rouge and Rapier

**Author's Note:**

> I'm killing writers block. It's 4am.
> 
> No beta, we die like men.
> 
> This will be a part of a larger work, and it will be fleshed out. This was just a scene that was bothering me, so I wrote it. It may be edited and fixed plot and characterization wise in time. But for now I wanted to get it down.
> 
> Please feel free to comment other scenes you'd like, if they don't go in the main story I may write them. I also take prompts and suggestions for this verse.
> 
> Warning, they're all massive pairings. Somehow ot6 in both seven and fifteen happened. Remember kids, it's a trash CAN not a trash CANNOT.

           It wasn’t that he was a prude. Nobody could ever accuse Genesis of being one. It wasn’t even that this wasn’t his apartment, no, he and the others lived quite happily above the flower shop. Angeal, happy as the proverbial clam, happily taking reduced military hours to play with pretty weeds. It wasn’t even that he knew both parties involved. He was involved with five other men, he was downright prepared to walk in on anybody at any time, and if he could take Cloud and Vincent in the flower cooler he just wanted to cool off in after training day, he could get used to anything.

 

          It’s just, he wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t going to need to talk down Nyx’s superintendent.

 

          The Crown Prince made an utterly sinful noise in the next room, and he was torn between being horrified and being really turned on.

 

         He opted for fishing out his ear-buds and plugging them into his phone again. He slid the volume bar to full blast, and fired up Kings Knight.

 

         One of his best friends was screwing the Prince he was looking for like five feet and some change away. He could do this.

 

         Really though, Noctis was a friend. Genesis was technically one of his second string guardians. Genesis was going to be a part of his Crownsguard in all likelihood. And he was __never__ going to get this moment out of his head.

 

 

 

        It had started with a phone call. Vincent, Cloud, Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis weren’t exactly from Eos. And while they played guardian to the Prince, while Vincent and Genesis were Kingsglaive, while Sephiroth and Cloud were sort of a secondary Crownsguard, and Zack and Angeal sort of bounced between those and civilian life, they didn’t usually get phone calls. King Regis, Clarus, or Cor checking in, sure. Noctis wanting Sephiroth to help him with math, or Genesis and the others to chill, with relative frequency. Beyond that, Angeal occasionally got off hour calls to book bouquets or something.

 

       They had, despite regular contact with Noctis, never met Gladiolus, Ignis only a handful of times, and Prompto and Cloud had been left alone to play a game a grand total of once. They were all important to the Prince of Lucis, but they didn’t exactly run in the same circles.

 

      So a late night call from Ignis Scientia was near fable.

 

      He’d called Angeal, who’d been putting together a moderately complicated meal for he and Genesis. Vincent, and Sephiroth likely out looking sickeningly into each others eyes like the lovestruck children they were, Zack and Cloud out causing havoc or some such nonsense. Leaving the house to Angeal and Genesis. Angeal happily cooking something that sort of, maybe, in another life might taste Bannoran, Genesis reading, curled up in soft clothes with a blanket over his knees on the couch, happily half listening to the pans sputter the next room over.

 

      Naturally this was interrupted by the phone call.

 

     “Oh, Scientia! Is everything alright?”

 

      Scientia was one of Noct’s usual entourage, Genesis noted, absently turning a page. He and Angeal seemed to get along. Swapping recipes and war stories about wrangling a gaggle of obstinate weirdos was apparently a bonding experience.

 

     So Genesis opted to ignore it, long fingers absently tapping the Materia stone set in his dangling earring, enjoying the spark it sent through his wrist, the sting such a comforting sensation he nearly purred.

 

   “ _ _He’s missing!__  Of course! No. I live with two Glaives, I’ll get Gen for you.”

 

   Genesis cursed his luck, tucking a bookmark between the pages and closing his book for now and sitting up straight. Outside of his merry band of idiots, and the Prince, his only friends were Crowe and Nyx. Libertus, Luche, Pelna and Tredd played sort of a second fiddle to his two favorites. He was already scrolling through his phone for an accomplice for whatever this was when Angeal popped in looking worried.

 

   “Call for you, Gen.”

 

   “Call for __you__ , that you’re foisting on __me__.”

 

   Angeal huffed, looking worried “Noct’s AWOL, just help.”

 

   Genesis rolled his eyes as he reached for the phone. “My friend, the fates are cruel.” he murmured as he brought the phone to his ear “You need me?”

 

   Angeal had his ‘disapproving face’ on solidly.

 

__“Sir Rhapsodos?”_ _

__

   “It’s what they call me. Noct out playing in the arcade again?”

 

   “ _ _...No. Nobody has seen hide nor hair of him in hours. It’s become a  minor situation.”__

__

   Genesis narrowed his eyes. That was odd. Usually the Prince’s little adventures were easy enough to uncover. Leaning on Prompto yielded fast results from what he’d heard. “Phone trace?”

 

   “ _ _His Majesty's phone remains in his bed. I believe he’s becoming aware.”__

__

   “You’re nervous, yet you don’t seem frightened.”

 

__“No ransom, note, or signs of struggle. I’ve no reason to believe he hasn’t simply sneaked out. However, he quite needs to be here, tomorrow is a spectacle and we need to prepare him for it.”_ _

__

   Genesis shrugged though Ignis couldn’t see it. “I’ll grab a friend and we’ll  look for him.”

 

   “ _ _Please call with your findings. If not…I guess I’ll begin preparations to the best of my ability.”__

__

   “Will do.”

 

   He took a moment to add Scientia’s number to his own mobile and stood. “I’m going to change and grab Nyx. Our Pretty Boy is being sneaky and I want to know why.”

__

__“__ No real, problem then?” Angeal asked, coming back from the kitchen to snag his phone back.

 

   “Doubtful. He’s just being a teenager. I figured Nyx hasn’t been out in a while, and a scavenger hunt might be his thing.” He grinned sharply “And maybe a round of drinks after our success.”

 

   “I regret you two meeting. You together is like a human Molotov.”

 

   Genesis simply hummed as he retreated to one of the rooms. Slipping into a classy shirt and tight pants, eyeing his Glaive uniform and sentimentally touching the red jacket and leather hanging neglected in the back of the closet.

 

   “You look like you have somewhere to be.” Angeal sighed, already sliding food onto his plate and pulling containers down for Genesis’s portion. “Would it kill you to dress down?”

 

   “In all likelihood, yes.”

 

   And then he was out the door, jamming his ear-buds in and playing something slow and operatic on his phone.

 

   He had a key to Nyx’s apartment, and an open invitation. It wasn’t rare to come home and find Nyx in his own apartment, laughing with Vincent or Zack, or just silently gaming with Cloud, or sleeping on the couch. There were a million ways they’d all become comfortable in each others space.

 

   Perhaps because he’d had his ear-buds in, and was enthralled with the singers powerful vocals, his entrance to the apartment was typical.

 

   Until he noticed shoes haphazardly strewn across the floor, a shirt on a lamp (Nyx’s, he was sure) and a uniform shirt over the couch. He hesitantly pulled out the ear-buds and was treated to an unholy racket.

 

   If he looked back on this years from now, entering an apartment uninvited, hearing two of his good friends very much enjoying each others company, then closing and re-locking the door with himself inside. He likely still wouldn’t be able to explain why his first reaction was to lock the door, then to clean up, then to take a seat in Nyx’s usual chair and stare at a powered down television.

 

   He’s pretty sure stress fits in there somewhere. He looked at his phone as Noctis made an incredibly inspired sound from the bedroom, Nyx rumbling something low and indistinguishable even with his enhanced hearing, and his mind took a break.

 

   Goddess they were loud. This complex didn’t have thick walls. Genesis was torn. And in the end, full circle, resorted to Kings Knight, and trying to work out how best to tell Scientia that he either had, or hadn’t found the Prince.

 

   He was harvesting when he felt more than heard the bedroom door open, and Nyx, bare as the day he was born, strode out unsteadily, returning with a wet cloth and absolutely no comprehension there was an interloper. Genesis was quite unhappy at that. Letting his guard down, silly man.

 

   Then suddenly there was a rush of movement and Nyx was staring at him wide eyed with what looked like yesterdays shirt held over himself to protect his modesty, pulling the door shut with a forcible calm.

 

   “Hey Gen.”

 

   Genesis raised an eyebrow.

 

   “So. You’re here.”

 

  Genesis wiggled some fingers at him in a rough parody of a wave, his smirk creeping in, sharp and predatory.

 

   Nyx’s lips trembled as he fought a laugh. His own smile wolfish, with an edge of shyness that was quite endearing. “Been here long?”

 

    “Oh, long enough to understand that if you ever bitch about a noise complaint I'll know you had it coming.”

 

   Nyx blushed slightly. “So I’m guessing you wanna know who…”

 

   “I have several theories.” Genesis stated dismissively. “Absolutely all of them come down to Noctis Lucis Caelum. Who I came here to ask for help finding. But it seems you… _ _Know__  better than anybody exactly where he is.”

 

   “I’m going to get literary sex jokes forever for this.”

 

   “Oh yes.”

 

   Genesis narrowed his eyes “You’d best wake the poor boy up. Scientia wants him back.”

 

   “I sense an or.”

 

   “Why of course, __Hero.”__ Genesis said with a smirk leaning forward “Give me a reasonable excuse for not finding him.”

 

   Nyx snorted “I’m not sure Gen, you’re involved, and I’ve just been worn out.”

 

   All was silent before they shared a laugh. “I’m torn. Normally I’d ask how it was, but that’s also my charge and friend in there. I can’t ask him either. Alas, I offer you this silent sacrifice.”

 

   “But there’s no hatred, only love, right?”

 

   “You’re insufferable and I hate you. Put pants on if you’re going to talk to me.”

 

   Nyx retreated quietly, and returned with a pair of boxers on, settling down in front of the chair as Genesis draped his legs over one arm and dropped a hand into his friends hair.  “Your braids are still in place.”

 

   “I wanna teach him how to do them.”

 

   The red mage blinked. “Oh. This is serious.”

 

   “Don’t get jealous. You can still fix my warrior braids if they get fucked up in the field.”

 

   “But you want him to make pretty braids so everybody can see the wolf has a collar, of course.”

 

   “Kinky.”

 

   “I despise you and all you stand for.” Genesis stated airily, flicking Nyx’s ear.

 

   “Gen, I’ve been to your house. I know for damn sure you actually have a leash and collar.”

 

   “The Puppy has his own toys. I’m a fan of more intensity.”

 

   “Just because you walked in on me and Noct doesn’t mean I want to know about your sexual preferences.”

 

   They trailed off into silence again.

 

   “You could tell him the truth.”

 

   “Mmhm. Scientia, I’ve found the Prince, but as my compatriots cock was functioning as his spine for the last hour, I doubt his legs work. Accept my sincere apologies.”

 

   “You’re a dick.”

 

   “Insulting me with something you love so much is weirdly flattering.”

 

   Nyx leaned back to look up at the redhead, who seemed to be mostly dozing in his chair. “You’re a mean, mean person. And I bet dogs avoid you in the street.”

 

   “That’s more like it, good one.”

 

   Nyx sighed “I mean…We talked about it. Maybe just let Ignis know he was out with a friend. Spent the night. The whole shebang. Noct wants to tell him soon anyway.”

 

   Eyes opening again, Genesis hummed. Flicking open his phone and selecting Scientia’s contact information.

 

__“Rhapsodos, did you find him?”_ _

__

   “He’s in good hands. Just spent the night with a friend. If you tell me how to get him ready I’ll pass it on.”

 

 _ _“Which friend?”__ the retainer sounded flabbergasted, delightful.

 

   “A special one. Whom I have complete faith in. He’ll make sure Noctis is delivered safe and sound at…?”

 

   Ignis audibly sighed “ _ _No later than eleven a.m tomorrow, freshly showered and prepared to be put in a suit. If his new friend wishes to attend, His Grace would likely be beside himself. And if said friend can manage to teach him a basic waltz I’ll inundate him with fine food for the rest of his natural life.”__

__

   “I’ll pass it on.” a moment “It’s very sweet that you worry. I’ll ensure that’s passed on as well. Scientia.”

 

   “ _ _At this point, call me Ignis, Rhapsodos.”__

__

   “Done. Call if this happens again. And it's Genesis.”

 

   “ _ _Naturally.”__

__

   Nyx was looking up at him when he swiped the end function. “He needs to be back no later than eleven, freshly showered, and preferably taught to waltz.”

 

   “Ah. Something I can do. That’s nice.”

 

   “I bet if you bring him back at ten Scientia will declare you a god.”

 

   Nyx snorted “Seriously?”

 

   “If you teach him to waltz you’ve been offered gourmet food. Also, you garnered an invitation to the event.”

 

   “You spoke to him for __two minutes__  Gen.”

 

   “What can I say. The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess.”

 

   Nyx groaned and scrubbed his face with both hands. “I’m going to be arrested and executed.”

 

   “I’m pretty sure you won’t be. But alright.”

 

   Nyx glared up at his friend. “You’re awful.”

 

   Genesis swung his legs gracefully over Nyx’s head and stood in a fluid movement, before bending down to kiss the Crown of Nyx’s head. “I’m amazing. Sleep, teach the Pretty Boy how to dance, and earn points with his father, and I won’t mention this to Crowe.”

 

   Nyx made a thoroughly agitated, yet fond, noise as Genesis swept out again, locking the door behind him.

 

 

   The next day, he received a full breakfast, delivered via royal carrier. And a text message, of all things.

 

**“ _ _Thank you. Genesis, for the aid you provided last night.”__**

__

   Making a quick judgment call as he fastened the front of his Glaive uniform to stand guard at tonight's soiree, he shot back a reply.

 

**_“Friends call me Gen.”_ **

 

   Scientia. Ignis. Seemed like good people. And he had damn fine taste in spices.   


End file.
